


Kinktober 2017 NDRV3 Drabbles

by LycanDelta



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Additional tags will be added as I do more of Kinktober-, Asphyxiation, Consensual Choking, Creampie, Femdom, I haven't much played the game yet so there won't be any spoilers, Kinktober 2017, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Size Difference, but that also means I prolly write the characters just a teensy bit off, if...not a lot off, listen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycanDelta/pseuds/LycanDelta
Summary: I'm a little late to the party but uh, I'm at the party! I'll be doing Kinktober and taking pairing/threesome requests on my Tumblr! I'll update tags as needed but aside from that, enjoy! ♡





	1. Day 6: Size Difference Ft. Ouma and Gonta

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be taking a few days off but I'll try to make some of them up if I can <3 Just can't promise all of them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So are we going to do this already or what?” Ouma snorted, standing on his knees at the end of his bed, while Gonta fiddled nervously with the buttons of his overcoat, the only thing he was wearing. His glasses were already fogging up, so badly that he had to push them down his face a bit so he could see over them. Gonta was laying back, sat up so he could still watch and observe Ouma, with wide curious eyes

“So are we going to do this already or what?” Ouma snorted, standing on his knees at the end of his bed, while Gonta fiddled nervously with the buttons of his overcoat, the only thing he was wearing. His glasses were already fogging up, so badly that he had to push them down his face a bit so he could see over them. Gonta was laying back, sat up so he could still watch and observe Ouma, with wide curious eyes.

 

“Ouma say that this will help Gonta become better gentleman...But it is ungentlemanly to be undressed around others…right?”

 

Ouma casually shrugged, hands on the waistband of his pants as he started pulling them down, just enough for the creases of his hips to be made visible, which only added to Gonta’s feeling of discomfort, especially below his belt, or where it would be, had he not been already convinced to strip. 

 

“Yeah, it will! I wouldn’t lie to  _ you _ Gonta,” He said with his usual shit-eating grin. “Probably.”

 

“R-Right...Of course. Gonta...trusts Ouma!”

 

“Good! A good gentleman keeps his pants on, but a  _ great _ gentleman knows when he’s gotta take ‘em off!”

 

“If Ouma says so…”  He gulped, large chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm that was so...hot to Ouma. Getting to top a giant like this, what a power trip it was, really! 

Ouma began pulling off his pants, unceremoniously tossing them behind him as he scooted up the bed closer to Gonta. He whipped open Gonta’s overcoat, making him feel more than a bit overexposed, especially when it was Ouma of all people eyeing him up, but...He had to trust Ouma! 

 

“Hmmm...Well, you’re way too big for me!” Ouma said nonchalantly, gently stroking Gonta’s length a bit, making him squirm and feel strange. 

“But we’ll still have fun, don’t worry!” He snickered, running a tormenting lick up his length, spending just a second sucking and licking on the tip before pulling away to grab lube from his bedside table, as well as a condom, tossing the lube bottle onto Gonta’s chest.

 

“Nishi, you’ve got as long as it takes me to put on the condom to get ready! I’m small, and you’re a giant, so you’ll be fine!” He snickered, worrying Gonta even more. 

 

“P-Prepare? Gonta is unsure- w-what he preparing for! It won’t hurt, will it?”

 

“Probably not! Or maybe I’m lying! Guess you’ll find out!” He cackled, moving between Gonta’s legs, grabbing him and lifting them up a bit, taking the lube and starting to stroke his own length with it

 

“Geez, didn’t even open the bottle? A gentleman uses lube you know!” 

 

Gonta was about to apologize, but that was when Ouma had pressed something cold against his entrance, startling him. He was strong enough to move Ouma or make him stop if he didn’t like it but… as much as he was worried and maybe even uncomfortable, he was curious above all else.

 

And as soon as Ouma pulled away his fingers and pressed the tip of his length against his entrance, Gonta wasn’t curious anymore. Just...needy. 

 

“A-Ah, Ouma...This feels strange-”

 

Ouma just breathily laughed, pushing the tip in slowly, which didn’t hurt very much, but it didn’t stop feeling strange, that's for sure. Gonta grunted a bit, hands clutching the pillow his head was laying on.

 

“It’ll feel good in juuuust a second…” 

 

Ouma wasn’t big by any longshot, for better or worse, but when he bucked his hips, it was more than enough to make Gonta groan, especially when he brushed up against something inside him that made Gonta’s hips buck, taking him entirely by surprise. 

 

“O-Ouma-” 

 

Ouma did his best to take Gonta’s rather muscular legs and prop them on his shoulders, fully sheathing himself in Gonta, purposely brushing up against Gonta’s prostate, which made him yelp slightly.

 

“How's it feelin’ big guy~?” 

 

Just as Gonta opened his mouth to speak, Ouma put his hands on the other’s supple chest, legs still over his shoulders with a terrifying devilish smirk, before beginning to jackhammer his hips. 

 

Gonta was undone into a mess in seconds, grabbing desperately for- anything really, groaning and panting as he squeezed his legs around Ouma, only encouraging him to go faster.

  
Gonta hoped this would make him a true gentleman but even if it didn’t...this certainly didn’t feel half bad. Maybe Ouma had a point after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to hell, I hope you all enjoy your stay <3
> 
> Also, what the actual heck is the ship name for these two?


	2. Day 7: Creampie ft. IruSai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being with Iruma had been a downward slope from the start, and really, anybody who’d been around her for at least a day could see it, and yet...Here he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I love about Ao3: It lets you lie about the date you post shit. Thank god for that.

Being with Iruma had been a downward slope from the start, and really, anybody who’d been around her for at least a day could see it, and yet...Here he was. It’d started out with him just showing her politeness despite her lewdity; he figured respect is something every one of his fellow Ultimates deserved. Apparently, Iruma wasn’t so used to it, and interpreted it as nothing short of flirting, having assumed Saihara  to be too cowardly or perhaps ashamed to outwardly ask for “what he wanted”. 

It wasn’t long before she outright dropped comments frequently about how she eyed him up, making her attraction  _ more _ than obvious, among other things. Thus far, Saihara had wiggled his way out of every awful pickup line, if most could be called that. Most, were just blatant remarks about how she wanted him naked, or occasionally she’d whisper something filthy in his ear before she was stopped from going any further.

Saihara wasn’t sure if it was a blessing or a curse when  _ finally _ , she’d started up again when they’d found themselves alone in a hallway, and nothing had stopped them. And finally, he was forced to respond, or react, confirm, deny, anything. 

“You’ve been on my to-do list for so long, Saihara~ We both know my sexual preference is often and with all this bullshit happening, I’ve been getting  _ none _ but wow…I’m  _ so _ ready to fix that with you~” She’d pressed him against the wall, pinned him with her hips, arms slung over his shoulders. Saihara had...never done anything even similar to this before, had never gotten more than a coffee date in his life, let alone a kiss, let alone  _ sex.  _ He gulped, finally gathering the guts to answer.

“Are...You sure you want to do this? You don’t...have to do this with me, j-just because I’ve been nice to you…” 

This thoroughly shocked Iruma, as if being polite for the sake of being polite was a foreign concept to her. She stepped away a bit, getting nervous.

“S-shit- You don’t wanna do you- oh fuck I’ve fucked up!” She cried, covering her face in shame before Saihara stepped forward to calm her down, before anybody heard her yelling. 

“No that’s- I like you, Iruma, r-really! I just- It’s sudden, I’m- not used to it…” He responded, putting a hand gently on her cheek.

 

“S-So you don’t hate me…? You actually...wanna fuck me?!” She went from 0 to 100 rather quickly, not even waiting for an answer before dragging Saihara to her bedroom, beaming the whole way. 

 

The room smelled like metal, motor oil and cheap perfume, which wasn’t a terrible smell, just unusual, and if anything, endearing. The second the door closed behind Saihara, Iruma didn’t hesitate to push him onto the bed, straddling him as she began lifting up her skirt excitedly, thumbs hooking around the waistband of her panties and sliding them off in one smooth motion, all before Saihara’s brain could process any of it.

 

_ “I’m gonna ride you to fucking hell and back.” _ She asserted, face already red as she arched her back, making a show out of herself that made Saihara just as hard as the rest of this did. Saihara really had no idea what to do, or how to react, he knew he was supposed to be doing-  _ something. _ So, he settled for his hands on her hips, which made her roll them against his as she began unbuttoning his pants hastily, which he assumed as being the correct answer. Her smashing her lips against his, biting and licking like she had 5 minutes to live, well, that affirmed it all. 

 

It wasn’t long that her dexterous hands had undressed them both, barely breaking lips to breath all the while, and when that was said and done, Miu didn’t hesitate to palm at Saihara, pulling away from the sloppy kiss, her free hand wiping her face, chest rising and falling hard as she caught her breath… Saihara more or less, wasn’t convinced that this wasn’t a fever dream that he’d shamefully masturbate to later. 

 

“I’m...gonna make you cum so hard, I can feel you throbbing inside of me…” She growled breathily, before moving to press the tip of his length against her entrance, head leaning back as she whimpered, slowly taking it inside of her which made Saihara dig his fingers into her soft hips, leaning back a bit with a soft gasp.

“Not...t-too big, but I think you make up for it with cutene- _ shiiiiiit that’s the spot-”  _ She moaned as she’d found just the right spot while taking him in, and took full opportunity of her control to bounce her hips just right so it’d hit her there, making her throw her head back and let out a handful of wanton noises. 

They’d barely started and Saihara was already on the edge, hips rocking up desperately as he bit his lip to keep himself quiet, hands clutching her hips for some kind of anchor as she rode him clumsily and vigorously, moaning like a pornstar.

 

“ _ Nnnng fuck Shuichi, lemme hear you sing for me pretty boy~!”  _ She crooned as she slammed her hips against his.

 

“I-Iru-ma-!” He barely managed to stutter as even any sort of warning that he was cumming, and by then he was too far gone and Iruma had him in all the way, hips rocking as she leaned down, clutching his shoulders and sloppily kissing him as she rode out her own orgasm, relishing in the feeling of being filled like this, let alone by somebody she liked so much. She more or less, collapsed on top of him in ecstasy, idly twitching around him as she came down from the high.

 

“H-hah… Don’t think it’ll be so easy...t-to get me to cum next time. Gonna have to step up your game, Saihara… After all, I was just  _ really _ pent up from watching you all the time~ Wait-shit- that sounds creepy, fuck-” She rambled, before Saihara just kissed her gently to get her to quiet down. It didn’t last long before she pulled away from it, sighing contently as she slowly raised her hips so he could slide out of her, and so she could enjoy the feeling of having fluid leaking from her like this, that for once wasn’t her own.

 

“So...Can we do this again sometime~?” She purred against his collarbone, tracing his chest with one finger.

 

“O-Of course...Just...You’re on- contraceptives right?”

 

“Pffff, y-yeah, of course!”

 

She wasn’t. Guess it was time for the girl genius to engineer herself some Plan B tomorrow...

That, or there was going to be another genius running around, come 9 months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my shitshow, ft. way too much sex and detail in all the wrong places(?), starring, the lovely assholes of v3.
> 
> All jokes aside, thank you all for reading <3 I'll probably be skipping day 8, which is Latex, because listen, I just did Iruma today. Also, I don't know how or what I'd write. Don't worry, I'll supplement somehow~ Maybe a longer day 9?


	3. Day 9: Asphyxiation Ft. Kaito/Maki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki’s eyes skimmed him, cold in a way, but...In that way Kaito had come to know was something adoring. Maki pet Kaito’s chest admiringly, feeling the muscle, massaging it a bit as the thumb on his throat stroked his pulse, testingly pressing on his throat in just a way that made him shudder as it was harder to breath just for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been so swamped with work recently, but I'll still be writing more for Kinktober, I just won't be able to do all the days. Let me know if there's any particular day people think I should go back and do as a prompt!

“The signal will be you digging your nails into my hand. Does that work?”

 

Kaito nodded, a bit nervous about letting Maki take charge. Well, she’d always more or less been “in charge” but this was a different sort of taking charge, with her straddling him, one dainty yet powerful hand laying on his throat, a threat almost, ready to tense into action in a heartbeat with her other hand planted on his chest, propping her up.

 

As for Kaito, one of his hands was cuffed to the bedpost above him, the freed one idling on his chest on top of Maki’s, enjoying how soft her vanilla skin was. His legs were freed, so he wasn’t terribly restrained. Regardless, he wasn’t afraid of Maki. He had full faith in her, and knew that while she’d choke out Ouma in a heartbeat, she’d never cross boundaries she wasn’t supposed to with him. After all, their adoration for one another was mutual, or he at least hoped it was, he liked to believe it was, that he was special to her the way she was special to him.

 

Maki’s eyes skimmed him, cold in a way, but...In that way Kaito had come to know was something adoring. Maki pet Kaito’s chest admiringly, feeling the muscle, massaging it a bit as the thumb on his throat stroked his pulse, testingly pressing on his throat in just a way that made him shudder as it was harder to breath just for a moment. 

 

“Can you still breath, Kaito?” She whispered.

“Y-Yea…A good bit.”

Maki nodded, leaning down just enough to brush her lips against Kaito’s, leaving the cherry lip balm taste on his lips when he licked them. She leaned back, rutting the peak of her hips gently against Kaito’s length to gauge his reaction, to see how far she could push him before giving him what he wants. This elicited a groan from Kaito as he tried to move his hips in response, but Maki’s hand clenched slightly around his throat as a warning as the hand on his chest kept him down. Kaito swore he could hear a faint giggle as he squirmed.

 

“M-Maki-” He choked, having to force himself not to buck his hips. 

“Do you want to be inside of me, Kaito?” 

“Shit- please.... I-I do…” 

 

Smiling a bit more, Maki raised her hips and moved them just so that the tip of his length would rub against her clit, making her let out a partially strained breath. He groaned between clenched teeth as he tried to keep his hips from moving, trying to behave for Maki, give her what she wanted.

 

“You’re doing so good, Kaito...Are you ready?”

 

“Y-Yeah- I am. Don’t hold back…” He growled softly. She slowly lowered herself onto him, almost painfully slowly for Kaito, and moved both her hands to the sides of his throat, squeezing softly as he was all the way in. She looked down at him with a sort of serene, hazed hunger, eyes that were filled with just as much love as anything else, not breaking eye contact with him as she deliberately rode him, beginning to choke him in a way that was almost gentle, yet still restricted his breathing. Kaito moved his free hand to sit atop one of hers on his throat, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

 

“You...look so wonderful like this...So handsome…” She whispered, moving just a bit faster, eyes fluttering in pleasure as she clutched Kaito’s neck harder, leaving him unable to breath. At this point, he was too desperate for release to really care all that much. He stroked the fingers on his neck, growling softly as he tried to find a rhythm to rock his hips with her. 

 

It didn’t take long before his abdomen was convulsing, his body begging for air he wasn’t sure he quite wanted yet, because he was so close, and she obviously was too. Hot-faced, head thrown back and lips parted as she made more noise than she’d normally make on any average day, panting, gasping, not to mention the noise of skin on skin. Her eyes were glazed over, eyelashes fluttering as she tensed her hand around his throat, signaling she was on edge but Kaito wasn’t sure how much longer he could go without air but at this point, he was in it for the long haul, savoring the challenge and the stars in his eyes with every movement of Maki’s hips. All at once, it happened, like he’d been shot into the vacuum of space without a suit and he hadn’t been expecting to be forced to face his mortality today, yet he was at peace with it, its beauty, his fate. It’d happened so fast, he hadn’t even noticed Maki’s head thrown back as his vision blurred and exploded with colors, his hips moving on his own as he came…

 

He must’ve blacked out, because the next thing he could recall, was Maki ghosting her fingers over the desperate pulse on his throat, looking at him worriedly. 

“Are you alright…?”

His hand had slipped off his throat when he passed out, so he put it back on top of Maki’s powerful, delicate one on his throat. He couldn’t find his voice quite yet, so he gave her a weak, but hopefully reassuring grin despite how hard his head was throbbing.

She smiled, sighing softly in relief as she pulled herself off of him, and rolled onto the bed next to him, still faintly panting as she cuddled up against him, grazing those adorable dainty lips of hers across the marks blossoming on his neck.

 

“Maybe next time...stop me before you pass out, alright?” Maki whispered against him, getting a breathy chuckle from him.

 

“Sure thing, Maki roll.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> At the end of October, I'll let people choose which chapter they want extended into a longer fic like my Saimatsu one, so stay tuned for that! ♡ 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! If you see any errors or ways I could improve, please let me know, I'm not used to writing Gonta or Ouma!


End file.
